Turn Me On
by kyung.di
Summary: No Summary - Just Read If U Like Kaisoo Kaisoo Kaisoo


Title : Turn Me On

Cast : Kaisoo | TVXQ's Changmin and Yunho and other SM artist u will find.

Author : KyungDi (HaKyung)

Chapter : oneshoot

Rate : Mature

Warning : Yaoi | boyXboy | namjaXnamja | NO GS | Don't like? Don't Read.

Enjoy….

Note : "efef ini pernah author publish dulu dengan pairing yg berbeda,jadi kalo readers pernah ngeh sama ceritanya itu karna author cumin ganti pairing,bukan plagiat yaa….."

No summary

Enjoy reading

_Turn me on_

"_Tik."_

"_Tik"_

"_Tik"_

_**Deg Deg Deg**_

Kyungsoo memegang _bath robe_ yang digunakannya dengan berdebar-debar, mata cokelatnya yang bulat dan lebar menatap sekeliling kamar hotel ber-_wallpaper_ motif bunga tulip berwarna _cream_ itu dengan nyalang seakan ada yang tersembunyi di sana. Hawa dingin AC benar-benar menusuk kulitnya yang putih pucat di balik _bath robe_. Ya, dirinya tidak menggunakan sehelai benang pun di balik baju mandi tersebut.

_**Cklek**_

Mendengar suara pintu dibuka, Kyungsoo buru-buru melihat siapa yang datang, jangan sampai yang masuk ke kamarnya sekarang adalah orang tidak dikenal.

"Hai, Soo! Sudah siap?" sapa pemuda dengan tinggi menjulang tersebut, di belakangnya terdapat seorang pria dengan wajah tidak kalah tampannya menenteng sebuah kamera.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas lega, "kau datang juga, hyung." Changmin nyengir kuda. Mata cokelat Kyungsoo melihat pria yang di belakang Changmin dengan pipi memerah gugup, "hai, Yunho-_hyung_."

Yunho tersenyum ramah, "hai, Kyung. Gugup?" tanyanya sambil men-_setting _lampu-lampu penerangan (yang biasa digunakan dalam _modeling_ dan syuting) di sekitar ranjang yang diduduki oleh Kyungsoo saat ini. Kyungsoo buru-buru mengangguk, tanpa melihat pun Yunho bisa tahu kalau pemuda manis itu mengangguk, jadi dirinya hanya tertawa renyah.

Di sisi lain, Changmin sibuk membantu Yunho memasang lampu sekaligus memeriksa kamera fotografer-nya, "yang jadi partnermu sangat tampan, Kyung. Model terkenal!" ucap Changmin dengan kekanak-kanakan, masih membantu Yunho memasang berbagai lampu di pojok ruangan.

Kyungsoo merunduk mendengar perkataan Changmin yang membuatnya makin gugup. Ya, Kyungsoo adalah seorang model, atau lebih tepatnya seorang_'gravure idol'_. Gravure idol adalah istilah seorang model sensual yang memamerkan bagian tubuh secara vulgar, atau kalian bisa bilang seorang model majalah porno.

Awalnya Kyungsoo adalah seorang murid SMU biasa, keluarganya hidup begitu pas-pasan, sehingga untuk membayar sekolah pun sangat sulit, karena terpepet keadaan ekonomi, Kyungsoo dikenalkan oleh temannya-Byun Baekhyun yang ternyata lebih dulu masuk ke dalam dunia model porno seperti ini. Upah menjadi model seperti ini ternyata menghasilkan banyak uang, kebutuhannya dengan mudah dapat terpenuhi, dan lama-kelamaan pekerjaan berubah menjadi sebuah hobi. Tidak masalah, toh tubuhnya hanya difoto dan dilihat saja.

Banyak pria yang jatuh hati padanya, atau yang benar adalah tubuhnya. Tubuh Kyungsoo yang langsing seperti wanita, lembut seperti kulit bayi, halus seperti bulu merpati, rambutnya kecokelatan seperti kayu eboni, mata bulat cokelatnya yang bersinar polos meski melakukan pose-pose sensual, nipplenya yang pink seperti _cherry_, junior mungil sewarna peach yang terlihat jelas tidak pernah di sentuh, dan hole sempit di antara dua gundukan kenyal itu. Siapa pria yang tidak jatuh hati kepadanya? Bahkan pria straight pun langsung bisa berubah menjadi gay.

Kali ini, Kyungsoo tergiur dengan upah fantastis yang ditawarkan oleh Changmin dan kakaknya Yunho yang juga salah satu dari sekumpulan pria yang terjerat oleh hasil foto-foto vulgar Kyungsoo di majalah semacam playboy, cosmopolitan, dan semacamnya lagi.

Changmin adalah seorang fotografer terkenal, memiliki banyak galeri seni foto, dan mendapatkan banyak predikat fotografer dalam berbagai bidang meski umurnya tidak beda jauh dari Kyungsoo. Kakak Changmin-Yunho adalah seorang cameraman handal, mengerjakan berbagai film terkenal, dan mengedit berbagai macam efek untuk animasi. Kedua orang dengan bakat fantastis itu jatuh hati pada semua foto vulgar Kyungsoo. Changmin yang kenal dengan Baekhyun langsung meminta nomor Kyungsoo, menawarkan pemuda manis itu sebuah pekerjaan menantangkan dengan imbalan menggiurkan.

Kyungsoo awalnya menolak, tapi akhirnya mau juga karena tergiur imbalan fantastis yang ditawarkan.

"Bayangkan berapa keuntungan saat foto-fotomu nanti ku terbitkan ke majalah-majalah Amerika! Bayangkan juga ketika Yunho-_hyung_ menjual videomu secara online, Kyung! Kau akan mendapatkan separuh dari keduanya!" ucap Changmin saat itu berusaha meyakinkan sang model manis yang akhirnya di-iya-kan juga.

"Tapi aku ingin sesuatu yang menantang, Kyung." Ucap Yunho, kali ini diluar perkiraan Changmin. Sebelumnya Changmin dan Yunho sepakat untuk mengontrak Kyungsoo dalam permainan 'solo', namun sepertinya pemuda tampan berambut blonde itu memikirkan hal yang lain, "Kau sudah terkenal dengan permainan 'solo'-mu kan, Kyung?" ujar Yunho lagi.

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Bagaimana kalau kau pakai partner?" ucap Yunho mengusulkan.

Changmin dan Kyungsoo kontan sangat terkejut, "Yu-yunho-_hyung_, kalau pakai partner kan namanya sex, bukan lagi sebuah hal yang biasa!" tolak Kyungsoo ketakutan, bagaimana pun juga, meski tubuh telanjangnya sudah dipertontonkan ke semua orang, tidak pernah ada seorang pun yang pernah menyentuhnya! Jangankan seperti itu, pacaran saja Kyungsoo belum pernah.

"Kyungsoo benar, _hyung_!" kali ini Changmin adiknya yang menyahut, "Kyungsoo masih SMA!"

Yunho tertawa, Changmin memang hanya selisih satu tahun lebih tua dari Kyungsoo jadi masih sedikit ragu-ragu dalam melakukan hal-hal seperti ini, namun tidak dengan Yunho yang sudah berumur dua puluh tiga tahun. "Ah, partner Kyungsoo nantinya itu pria. Tidak masalah kan? Toh kau tidak akan hamil." Ucap Yunho enteng dengan senyuman tampan terpatri di wajahnya sulit sekali untuk ditolak.

Setelah beberapa menit berpikir akhirnya Kyungsoo mengangguk juga, membuat Yunho dan Changmin saling ber-_high five_ ria.

Setelah puas saling ber-high five dan ber-yes ria, Kyungsoo akhirnya permisi untuk menyela kegiatan kakak beradik itu, "Um… ngomong-ngomong… siapa yang menjadi partner-ku?" ujar Kyungsoo khawatir, mana mau dirinya dipasangkan dengan orang tidak jelas.

Yunho mengedipkan sebelah matanya menggoda, "apa kau mau aku menjadi pasanganmu?"

BLUSH!

Pipi Kyungsoo langsung memerah malu, membuat Yunho tertawa terbahak-bahak sedangkan Changmin menatap kakaknya sedikit kesal (mungkin cemburu?). "Tenang saja, lawan mainmu juga model, kok. Model terkenal yang dari dulu tergila-gila pada gambarmu di majalah pria dewasa." Ucap Yunho dengan senyuman masih mengembang di wajahnya.

Kyungsoo cemberut sedikit kecewa, sebenarnya Kyungsoo tertarik juga pada Yunho pada awal bertemu, kalau boleh jujur, sih. Kyungsoo sedikit khawatir, jangan-jangan yang akan datang adalah seorang model mesum, seperti beberapa bulan yang lalu ada seorang model bernama Chanyeol yang tidak henti-hentinya melihat Kyungsoo di tempat pemotretan dengan pandangan lapar.

Seperti bisa membaca raut ekspresi khawatir Kyungsoo, Yunho buru-buru menepuk pundak pemuda manis itu, "aku kenal dengan orang yang akan menjadi partnermu, kok. Dia baik dan lembut. Sudah, jangan khawatir, kami juga tidak ingin mempersulitmu." Ujar Yunho menenangkan, Changmin mengangguk-angguk setuju.

Seperti kesepakatan mereka, beberapa hari kemudian Kyungsoo bersiap-siap untuk pemotretan di dalam sebuah kamar hotel bergaya Eropa dengan kualitas bintang lima. Yah, begitulah ceritanya hingga Kyungsoo berakhir seperti ini.

"-Min, lawan 'main'ku mana?" tanya Kyungsoo heran, karena semua persiapan syuting+pemotretan sudah selesai, namun partner-nya belum datang juga.

Changmin tertawa, "tidak usah panik, Kyung. Kalau partner-mu tidak datang, biar aku yang jadi partnermu." Ucapnya sambil nyengir jahil (dan wajah mesum). Kyungsoo cuma memutar mata malas.

Tiba-tiba saja ringtone 'Keep your head down' bergema di dalam ruangan. Kyungsoo dan Changmin saling bertatapan sejenak, kemudian keduanya langsung melihat ke arah Yunho yang mengangkat telponnya. "_Hyung_-mu suka TVXQ, -Min?" tanya Kyungsoo heran, Changmin cuma memblasnya dengan anggukan.

Beberapa saat kemudian, terdengar Yunho yang bergumam 'ya' dan 'baiklah', sebelum akhirnya memutuskan sambungan telpon. "Kyung, sebaiknya kita memulai pemotretan tunggalmu dulu, model yang jadi partner-mu terjebak macet dalam perjalanan kemari, mungkin baru sepuluh menit nanti sampai." Ujar Yunho, Changmin mengangguk dan menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk mulai berpose di atas ranjang, sedangkan sang cameraman Cuma melihat dari sudut kamar yang tentunya tidak tertangkap oleh kamera foto milik Changmin.

"Coba sekarang kau duduk di sisi samping kiri tempat tidur, Kyung." Changmin mulai menginstruksi Kyungsoo, pemuda manis itu menuruti semua yang diperintahkan oleh sang fotografer, bukan sebuah masalah, karena Kyungsoo sudah terbiasa. "Bagus, sekarang turunkan salah satu bagian kerah baju mandimu hingga pundak dan salah satu dadamu terlihat." Intruksi Changmin lagi, Kyungsoo melakukan semua tanpa protes sedikit pun, dirinya sudah profesional dalam bidang ini.

"_**Glup!"**_

Yunho dan Changmin menelan ludah susah payah saat leher putih nan jenjang Kyhyun terlihat jelas, belum lagi salah satu puting susu berwarna cokelat pucat itu juga ikut terlihat di depan mata keduanya.

Klik!

Klik!

Klik!

Usai memotret beberapa kali, Changmin kembali melakukan intruksi, "sekarang buat gerakan seolah-olah kau sedang membuka baju mandimu, perlihatkan dada, hingga perutmu dengan jelas. Jangan lupa, tampilkan wajah 'ingin diperkosa'."

Kyungsoo sudah terbiasa dengan instruksi-instruksi vulgar macam itu sebelumnya, bekerja setahun sebagai model majalah dewasa sudah membuatnya cukup profesional. Pemuda manis itu membuka bath robe-nya, kali ini menurunkan kerahnya ke bawah hingga dua pundaknya yang mungil, puting susunya yang berisi, dan perut ratanya nan langsing seperti wanita terlihat, tidak puas dengan itu, Kyungsoo memasang wajah sensual, mata cokelatnya yang bulat terlihat bersinar kekanakan, namun bibirnya yang merah terbuka seakan saat ini sedang mendesah keenakan.

Changmin kembali menelan ludah, begitu pula dengan Yunho yang melihat dari pojok ruangan, tangannya sudah tidak lagi fokus membersihkan kamera rekamannya. Suhu ruangan semakin panas, Changmin buru-buru memotret Kyungsoo, sebelum niatnya berubah menjadi 'memperkosa Kyungsoo' sungguhan.

"Bagus! Nah, sekarang terbaring lah setengah duduk di tengah kasur, sandarkan tubuhmu pada kepala kasurnya." Titah pemuda dengan tinggi badan di atas rata-rata itu, setelah Kyungsoo melakukan semua yang diucapkannya, barulah Changmin kembali berucap, "kemudian, lakukan seperti tadi, perlihatkan kedua dada juga perutmu, tapi sekarang dengan melebarkan kakimu juga."

Kyungsoo melebarkan kakinya, membuat junior mungilnya yang masih lemas dan lubang pink pucatnya terlihat. Ya tuhan, Yunho dan Changmin yang melihatnya hampir mimisan! Keduanya tidak pernah melihat tubuh selembut ini! Lihat saja junior Kyungsoo yang pucat dan tanpa bulu seperti milik bayi itu! Baik Changmin atau pun Yunho bisa tahu benar kalau Kyungsoo pasti tidak pernah masturbasi atau menggunakan juniornya untuk kegiatan apa pun.

"Kalian kenapa?" Dahi Kyungsoo sedikit berkerut heran saat Changmin dan Yunho menatapnya dengan pandangan 'what the fuck?'.

Beberapa detik kemudian Changmin menepuk pipinya sendiri agak keras agar tidak terus membayangkan dirinya yang mengeluar-masukkan juniornya di dalam lubang Kyungsoo, baru lah setelahnya Changmin kembali memotret pose pemuda manis itu. Sedangkan di sisi lain, Yunho bisa merasakan selangkangan celana jeans-nya mengetat karena pose-pose vulgar Kyungsoo.

Puas dengan foto yang didapatnya, Changmin berpikir beberapa saat kemudian berucap, "Sekarang lepas baju mandimu dan berbaring terlentang di kasur seperti sedang menggeliat." Kyungsoo segera melakukan pose yang diminta oleh Changmin, sedangkan sang fotogrefer sendiri berpindah posisi, untuk mendpatkan angle yang lebih baik. Changmin harus berulang kali mengingatkan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak memperkosa Kyungsoo dan bersikap lebih profesional, meski selangangannya sudah menunjukan sebuah gundukan keras. Yunho sendiri sedikit bersungut iri, sambil beberapa kali melihat jam tangannya karena model pria yang dikontraknya sebagai partner Kyungsoo tidak juga datang.

Tok!

Tok!

Tok!

Changmin dan Kyungsoo menghentikan kegiatan fotonya, berhubung pemotretan tunggal Kyungsoo sudah selesai, pemuda manis itu kembali mengenakan _bathrobe_-nya. Di sisi lain, Yunho segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berlari kecil menuju pintu depan, "Modelnya sudah datang! –Min, cepat bereskan kasurnya seperti semula!" ujar Yunho pada adiknya itu, Changmin sendiri langsung menurut tanpa membantah sedikit pun.

Cklek!

Yunho membuka pintu kamar dan menghela nafas ketika sang model yang sebenarnya merupakan sahabatnya sendiri, "Kau lama sekali, bukan kah kau yang paling semangat waktu kutawari menjadi lawan main Kyungsoo? Sudahlah, cepat masuk." Ujar Yunho segera menarik sahabatnya itu untuk segera masuk.

"Mian, Yun-. Aku sendiri sebenarnya hari ini ada jadwal lain, jadi setidaknya aku harus menyelesaikan separuh dulu, baru bisa kemari." Ucap model tampan itu, kemudian langkahnya langsung terhenti, dan matanya terbelalak lebar ketika melihat sosok manis yang sedang terduduk menunggu di kasur. Ya, model tampan berkulit terbakar matahari itu terbelalak saat melihat Kyungsoo yang sedang duduk di samping kasur.

Yunho melirik sahabatnya itu, dan tertawa saat menangkap wajah speachless sang model terkenal itu, "hahaha! Kyung, ini sahabatku sekaligus model yang akan menjadi lawan mainmu-Kim Jongin."

Kyungsoo buru-buru bangkit dari posisinya, menyodorkan tangannya pada Jongin untuk salaman, "Do Kyungsoo _imnida_." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan senyuman yang membuat pipi _peach_-nya terlihat semakin _chubby_ dan menggemaskan.

Jongin tersenyum, menahan diri untuk tidak langsung menyerang Kyungsoo dengan mendorong pemuda manis itu ke ranjang dan menyetubuhinya tanpa ampun. "Kim Jongin _imnida_…" sapa Jongin, menyambut uluran tangan Kyungsoo kemudian saling bersalaman.

Jongin benar-benar terhipnotis dengan sosok Kyungsoo, tangan Kyungsoo terasa sangat lembut dan pas di dalam genggamannya. Ini baru tangan Kyungsoo, bagaimana tubuh Kyungsoo yang lebih intim lainnya?

"Hm… bagaimana kalau kita mulai saja?" ucap Yunho tahu benar kalau Jongin hampir _drooling_ saat melihat dan menyentuh tangan Kyungsoo. Jongin berdeham gugup, menetralkan jantungnya yang berdetak begitu excited, sedangkan Kyungsoo buru-buru merapikan penampilannya di depan kaca terdekat, Yunho dan Changmin memeriksa kamera masing-masing.

"Baiklah, bersikap saja alami, bayangkan kalian berdua adalah sepasang kekasih, anggap kami tidak ada di antara kalian." Instruksi Changmin, Kyungsoo dan Jongin mengangguk paham dengan wajah serius.

Yunho menyiapkan beberapa kamera perekam yang dipasang _auto-record_ mode di beberapa sisi ranjang. Seharusnya ada beberapa cameraman lain yang ikut merekam adegan sex yang akan dilakukan oleh Jongin dan Kyungsoo, namun sang model manis berambut kecokelatan itu ingin sebuah rekaman tertutup tanpa orang luar, al hasil sekarang Yunho dan Changmin harus sedikit berkerja extra karena tanpa bantuan kru.

"Video ini akan diambil seluruhnya dalam sekali take. Aku hanya akan mengedit sedikit nantinya, jadi usahakan bersikap sebaik mungkin, oke?" ucap Yunho sambil memulai intruksi, Changmin tidak banyak memberi wejangan kali ini, karena tugas Changmin hanya memotret saja. "Sekarang, mulai dari adegan ciuman dulu, kemudian adegan buka baju dan selanjutnya, kalian pasti tahu." Lanjut Yunho.

Kyungsoo berdeham gugup kemudian duduk di samping ranjang dengan canggung, di sisi lain Jongin menarik napas dalam-dalam, berusaha bersikap tenang. Pemuda berkulit tan itu merasa aneh, tidak pernah dalam sejarah karier-nya dirinya merasa canggung dalam hal syuting dan pemotretan. Mungkin sekarang terasa berbeda karena dirinya kini harus melakukan sebuah rekaman tidak biasa atau lebih tepatnya rekaman sebuah video panas bersama Kyungsoo.

Yunho mulai mengambil aba-aba, Jongin dan Kyungsoo memperbaiki posisi mereka, "Baiklah, mulai… _ACTION_!" ujar Yunho keras-keras.

Jongin berjalan mendekat, menatap Kyungsoo lekat-lekat yang kini sedang duduk di atas kasur dengan kaki melebar jelas-jelas mempertontonkan apa yang ada di balik baju mandinya, pantat mulus dengan lubang pink berkedut-kedut menggoda. Pemuda tampan bertubuh atletis itu dalam waktu beberapa detik sudah berada tepat di hadapan Kyungsoo, tangannya yang besar membelai leher jenjang si pemuda manis, memijat-mijat pada perpotongan lehernya, membuat Kyungsoo melenguh kecil seperti kucing. "Mngg…. Engg…" lenguh pemuda manis itu dengan suara sensual.

Jantung Kyungsoo berdebar tak karuan, wajahnya memanas dan tubuhnya serasa kaku. Jongin sendiri tidak jauh berbeda, tidak pernah rasanya pemuda berwajah tampan ini merasa canggung atau gugup, bedanya dari Kyungsoo, Jongin bergerak menuruti instingnya, insting untuk mendominasi si pemuda manis yang memilih untuk tidak berdaya di bawah sentuhan Jongin.

Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya hingga berjarak kurang dari satu senti dengan wajah Kyungsoo, bibirnya tepat berada di depan bibir si lebih muda. Membelai bibir plump Kyungsoo menggunakan lidahnya yang basah, memberi isyarat agar Kyungsoo ikut menjulurkan lidahnya.

Pemuda manis itu menurut saja, menjulurkan lidahnya hingga bertemu dengan milik Jongin yang sudah terlebih dahulu mengundangnya. Karena dalam keadaan mulut terbuka, lidah Jongin dengan mudah mendominasi. Jongin melilit lidah Kyungsoo, seakan berusaha memeras seluruh liur di dalamnya, tangannya pun tidak tinggal diam, tangan Jongin bergerak melepas bath robe Kyungsoo.

Di lain sisi, Changmin dan Yunho melakukan apa pun yang mereka bisa sekarang. Changmin sibuk bergerak kesana-kemari untuk memotret setiap gerakan Jongin dan Kyungsoo, sedangkan Yunho sendiri juga tidak kalah fokusnya meski celananya (dan Changmin juga sebenarnya) terasa sedikit sempit melihat adegan percumbuan Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

Pemuda tampan berlesung pipi itu terlihat sangat ahli dan lihai mendominasi Kyungsoo yang memilih untuk diam serta tidak berdaya.

"Uhhh…" Kyungsoo mengerang saat lidah Jongin membelai langit mulutnya, tngan putih Kyungsoo mencengkram erat kemeja yang dikenakan oleh Jongin, bukan dalam maksud Kyungsoo menolak apa yang dilakukan oleh lawan mainnya, justru tangan pemuda manis itu malah makin menarik Jongin utuk memperdalam invasi lidahnya.

Jongin sendiri sebenarnya sedikit merasa canggung, hanya saja reaksi Kyungsoo yang manis membuatnya lupa daratan. Pemuda manis berambut secokelat eboni itu selalu mengeluarkan lenguhan sensual saat Jongin menyentuh setiap bagian tubuhnya yang sensitif, membuat sang pemuda tampan jadi semakin horny saja.

Merasa Kyungsoo sudah kehabisan napas, Jongin melepaskan pautan bibirnya sejenak, menciptakan sebuah benang dari saliva terlihat diantara dua belah bibir yang tadinya saling menyatu itu.

"Hhh… Kau manis sekali, baby… Hhh…" ucap Jongin di sela napas beratnya sebelum kembali membalut bibir halus Kyungsoo lagi ke dalam kulumannya. Kali ini ciuman keduanya makin menggila, Jongin memindahkan posisi Kyungsoo menjadi duduk di atas pangkuannya, sementara pemuda manis itu sendiri juga kini berusaha mengambil inisiatif tangan Kyungsoo muai bergerak membuka satu demi satu kancing kemeja Jongin hingga akhirnya tubuh atletis yang tadinya tertutup kain itu terlihat.

Jongin sendiri juga tidak mau kalah, tangannya menyingkap bathrobe bagian bawah Kyungsoo hingga terbuka agak lebar, kemudian menyelipkan tangannya di dalam sana, membelai-belai testis Kyungsoo dn meremas-remasnya perlahan.

"Ungggh…" Kyungsoo mendesah keenakan, tapi kali ini dirinya tidak mau pasif lagi. Sementara Jongin sibuk dengan areal bawh tubuhnya, Kyungsoo menyibukan diri dengan memeluk lawan mainnya erat-erat, mengakibatkan putingnya yang berwarna peach bergesekan dengan puting kecokelatan Jongin.

Hawa di dalam ruangan itu semakin panas, Yunho dan Changmin yang sama sekali tidak melakukan apa-apa pun saja bisa merasakannya. Keduanya sedikit sebal melihat Jongin dan Kyungsoo sepertinya sudah sepenuhnya melupakan mereka yang sedang berada di sana dan saat ini menyaksikan dua partner seks itu bercumbu. Atau mungkin sebenarnya Changmin dan Yunho sangat iri pada keberuntungan Jongin karena dapat menyentuh Kyungsoo dengan kedok rekaman video seks.

Seakan sudah tidak peduli dengan kakak-beradik cameraman itu, Jongin dan Kyungsoo makin intens saja bercumbu. Jongin membuka bathrobe Kyungsoo sepenuhnya sekarang, kulit seputih susu itu benar-benar membuat Jongin menjadi semakin mabuk kepayang.

Pipi Kyungsoo sedikit merona kemerahan, baru kali ini dirinya telanjang karena dicumbu oleh seseorang. Karena tidak tahu apa-apa lagi yang harus dilakukan setelah ini, dirinya membiarkan Jongin meraba-raba tubuhnya, tangan besar lawan mainnya itu mengelus-elus punggung halusnya, sedangkan bibirnya mengecup-ecup leher jenjang si pemuda manis, membuatnya sedikit terkikik kegelian. Namun, lama-lama kecupan itu terus turun hingga ke puting Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengerang saat putingnya digigit keras oleh Jongin, tentu bukan karena kesakitan, melainkan sebaliknya, "Ha-aah… Si-woon…" ucap bibir merahnya yang sudah bengkak karena cumbuan-cumbuan panas beberapa menit lalu.

"Hm… hm… sebegitu enak kah? Juniormu sampai mengeluarkan pre-cum." Goda Jongin di tengah kulmannya pada puting Kyungsoo, jari telunjuknya menyentil ujung junior si pemuda manis yang mengakibatkan sebuah jeritan kecil dari Kyungsoo.

Jongin terus menyedot-nyedot puting Kyungsoo hingga sedikit bengkak dan memerah, sebelum beralih pada puting satunya kemudian melakukan hal yang sama, tangannya sendiri kini sibuk menarik-narik dan mengocok kejantanan Kyungsoo.

"Ah~! Haaa…aah…!" Kyungsoo terus mendesah seakan menggila, lidah Jongin terus bermain di areal perut dan putingnya, bercampur menjadi satu dengan keringatnya, membuat tubuhnya basah. Tangan Jongin terus bermain, mengocok kejantanan Kyungsoo, sesekali memainkan twinballs di bawahnya juga.

Klik!

Klik!

Klik!

Changmin memotret dari beberapa sudut, berusaha menampilkan wajah Kyungsoo yang saat ini mulai tenggelam dalam balutan nafsu duniawi. Yunho yang meski dari tadi merasa terganggu dengan gundukan di celananya, dirinya berusaha sebisa mungkin bersikap profesional.

"Ahhh!" Kyungsoo menjerit kaget ketika Jongin melahap juniornya seperti orang kelaparan. Lidahnya yang basah dan hangat membalut junior kecilnya dengan sempurna. Senang melihat reaksi Kyungsoo yang semakin seksi saja, Jongin memain-mainkan lidahnya bermaksud untuk menggoda Kyungsoo dengan menjilati kepala junior yang sudah mengeluarkan pre-cum itu menggunakan gerakan lambat.

Kyungsoo yang tahu jelas dan bisa merasakan apa yang dilakukan oleh Jongin langsung cemberut dengan wajah merajuk yang amat manis. Jongin terkekeh kecil, "kenapa wajahmu begitu, baby? Apa yang kau inginkan? Aku tidak bisa membaca pikiranmu." Ucap Jongin sambil bergumam di sela kulumannya pada junior Kyungsoo.

Meski merasa sangat malu, hasrat Kyungsoo benar-benar sudah berada di ubun-ubun. Pemuda manis itu bergerak sendiri mengubah posisinya menjadi di atas Jongin dengan format tubuh a'la 69. Jongin sama sekali tidak menyangka Kyungsoo akan berani membuat pergerakan yang lumayan ekstrim begini, tapi dirinya juga tidak mau menyia-nyiakan 'undangan' yang Kyungsoo buat.

"Slrrp… Hmmmh…" Jongin mulai menjilati junior Kyungsoo, menggigiti sedikit dan memainkan ujungnya yang sangat basah oleh pre-cum. Kyungsoo mendesah penuh rasa nikmat hingga lupa harus memanjakan kejantanan Jongin juga. Pria berlesung pipi itu sedikit memjukan pinggulnya, menyadarkan kewajiban Kyungsoo untuk memanja junior besarnya yang dari tadi menganggur.

Kyungsoo sedikit begidik kaget saat kepala junior Jongin menyundul pipi gembulnya, seakan menyadarkan si pemuda manis untuk memulai aksi yang dimulainya sendiri tadi.

Glup…

Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya sendiri gugup, junior Jongin benar-benar besar! Ukurannya tiga kali dari junior Kyungsoo, warnanya gelap dengan ujung keunguan, dan lagi junior Jongin terlihat sangat keras seperti besi saja! Kyungsoo jadi sedikit takut membayangkan junior sebesar ini akan masuk ke lubangnya yang masih virgin.

Pemuda manis itu menggelengkan kepalanya sendiri kuat-kuat, berusaha sadar diri agar bersikap profesional. Kyungsoo menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum akhirnya melahap junior Jongin perlahan, awalnya pemuda manis itu hanya mengulum ujungnya saja seperti seorang anak kecil mengemut sebuah permen ukuran ekstra besar.

Slrp… slrrp…

Lidah Kyungsoo menyapu kepala junior Jongin, seperti seorang anak kucing yang haus cairan susu. Tapi jelas bukan 'susu' yang keluar dari junior Jongin, namun sesuatu yang berbau khas, kental dan memiliki rasa asin namun sedikit gurih. "Mmm…" Kyungsoo mengerang saat Jongin memainkan twins ball-nya, membuat pemuda manis itu makin menggila.

"Lebih dalam lagi, Kyung. Suck it!" ucap Jongin. Atau lebih tepatnya, dengan nada memaksa dan memerintah, tapi toh Kyungsoo tidak peduli. Sikap memaksa Jongin yang sedikit kasar malah membuat Kyungsoo semakin horny saja. Tanpa menunggu perintah untuk kedua kalinya, Kyungsoo berusaha merilekskan mulutnya yang pegal karena menganga terlalu lebar, ukuran Jongin yang tidak biasa memang sedikit menyusahkan Kyungsoo untuk memasukan seluruh batang keras itu ke dalam mulutnya.

"Ngg…" Kyungsoo mengeram sedikit kesulitan, tetapi beberapa menit kemudian pemuda manis itu sudah mampu menggerakan kepalanya naik turun dengan gerakan cepat, memuat napas Jongin makin berat saja.

Yunho dan Changmin hanya bisa menonton sambil menelan ludah berkali-kali ketika melihat lidah pink Kyungsoo yang basah menyelimuti junior Jongin yang besar dan berwarna gelap. Keduanya bisa merasakan lesreting celana mereka akan rusak sebentar lagi, wajah Kyungsoo yang seakan menjadi wanita (bahkan lebih manis dibandingkan wanita) tak berdaya sungguh membuat kakak-beradik itu turn on.

Sudut mata Kyungsoo mengeuarkan sedikit air mata karena tenggorokannya mulai sakit akibat sodokan Jongin ke mulutnya yang persis seperti gerakan penetrasi. Tidak jarang Kyungsoo tersedak atau ingin muntah.

Kyungsoo bisa merasakan junior Jongin semakin besar saja tiap waktunya, ketika mendekati orgasmenya, pemuda tampan bertubuh atletis itu makin mendorong kepala Kyungsoo, melesakan kejantanannya dalam-dalam.

CROT! CROT! CROT!

"Mmmh! Egghh!" Kyungsoo sangat kaget begitu junior besar itu sekan meledak di dalam mulutnya. Meski sudah berusaha melepaskan diri, tangan Jongin yang besar mendorong kuat kepala Kyungsoo untuk menunduk, membuat pemuda manis itu tidak bisa mengelak. Kerongkongannya seperti sedang ditembaki oleh peluru tiada henti.

Beberapa saat setelah ejakulasinya, barulah Jongin mengeluarkan juniornya dari mulut Kyungsoo. Namun anehnya, meski baru saja berejakulasi, junior pemuda atletis itu tetap saja tegang dan keras seperti kayu, sungguh menakutkan!

Jongin tersenyum puas, melihat bibir Kyungsoo yang belepotan spermanya, tangannya menyentuh permukaan pipi Kyungsoo gemas, "kau terlihat manis, Kyung…" gumamnya lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher putih Kyungsoo untuk menjilat dan menghisap perpotongan sensitif itu.

"A-aah… Nggg…." Gumam Kyungsoo penuh nikmat.

Memang benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Jongin, Kyungsoo terlihat sangat manis sekaligus menggiurkan! Bagaimana tidak? Mata almond-nya yang terbuka separuh sudah gelap karena nafsu, rambut cokelatnya yang berkilauan kini terlihat berantakan namun berkesan seksi, bibir merahnya belepotan sperma kental Jongin, sedangkan junior mungilnya masih basah dan tegang karena Jongin belum memanjanya hingga puncak.

Keprofesinalitasan lagi-lagi mendesak Yunho dan Changmin untuk diam dan hanya menonton saja, meski kejantanan mereka sudah jelas-jelas terlihat menggembung dari luar celana.

Setelah puas menjilat, mengemut, dan menciumi leher putih Kyungsoo. Jongin mendesak Kyungsoo hingga berposisi duduk di kepala ranjang dengan kaki mengkangkang lebar, memperlihatkan lubang yang ketat belum terjamah itu berkedut-kedut menginginkan untuk diisi.

Jongin memposisikan duduknya tepat di belakang Kyungsoo, jadi Kyungsoo duduk di antara kedua kaki pemuda tampan berlesung pipi itu, berusaha memperlihatkan lubang anus Kyungsoo pada kamera. Jari Jongin awalnya hanya mengusap-usap permukaan bibir Kyungsoo, namun lama-lama jari-jari Jongin melesak masuk ke dalam mulut hangat nan lembut Kyungsoo mengaduk-aduk dalamnya, membuat si pemuda manis kadang tersedak.

"Akhh.. Uhk! Uhk!" ucap Kyungsoo terbatu-batuk sedikit, Jongin tidak bisa menahan diri saat melihat bibir merah Kyung yang masih terdapat beberapa tetes spermanya yang tadi ada di sana.

Tiga jari Jongin yang sepenuhnya basah langsung melesak masuk ke dalam lubang Kyungsoo, meski berkesan terburu-buru, karena Jongin sudah tidak dapat lagi menahan nafsunya yang di ubun-ubun.

"Nggh…" Kyungsoo mengerang kesakitan, anusnya terasa perih seperti terbakar, tapi entah kenapa dirinya tidak ingin Jongin berhenti melesakkan jarinya yang besar dan panjang. Jongin sendiri juga tidak ingin Kyungsoo merasa kesaitan, oleh karena itu tangannya yang lain memainkan uting Kyungsoo dengan remasan dan cubitan yang makin membuat Kyungsoo belingsatan karena nikmat.

Klik! Klik! Klik!

Changmin mengarahkan kameranya sedikit meng-close up lubang Kyungsoo yang nampak merah karena perlakuan Jongin yang agak kasar. Namun, erangan kesakitan Kyungsoo dan sifat memaksa Jongin yang agak kasar, justru makin membuat suasana ruang hotel bintang lima tersebut semakin panas.

"Ahh!" Kyungsoo menjerit keras, tubuhnya seakan menegang dalam seper-sekian detik karena Jongin menumbuk satu titik spesial di dalam anusnya.

Jongin menjilat bawah bibirnya yang entah kenapa kini terasa kering, jarinya sedikit bermain di dalam sana, menyentuh titik yang berkali-kali membuat Kyungsoo terbang tinggi ke nirwana.

"Ahh! Ahhh!" Kyungsoo terus menjerit, tubuhnya makin menegang dan berkeringat, sedangkan juniornya tidak bisa berhenti mengeluarkan pre-cum seperti air seni yang tidak bisa dikendalikan. Pandangan pemuda manis berambut cokelat ikal itu mulai memudar, ujung juniornya makin berdenyut-denyut, siap memuntahkan spermanya. Namun, detik itu juga, Jongin berhenti, yang mendapat erangan sebal dari Kyungsoo karena detik itu juga lubangnya terasa kosong.

Jongin menjilat permukaan bibirnya yang terasa kering, segera memposisikan juniornya yang berlumuran liur Kyungsoo di depan lubang pemuda manis itu sendiri.

"Sudah siap dihajar oleh junior yang berbalut liurmu sendiri, Kyung?" Ujar Jongin dengan wajah penuh seringai, tangannya mengangkat tubuh Kyungsoo, mencengkram kuat pinggng putih ramping itu hingga pasti nantinya akan menyisakan bekas.

Glup!

Kyungsoo menelan ludah sedikit ketakutan, namun berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tetap rileks, agar ketika Jongin memasukkan juniornya nanti, tidak akan ada rasa sakit yang begitu parah.

"ARGH!"

Kyungsoo menahan jeritannya, tangannya mengepal erat hingga keputihan ketika Jongin menurunkan tubuhnya dalam-dalam, sehingga lubangnya tepat menubruk junior Jongin yang sudah sekeras batu. Pemuda manis itu makin berkeringat, giginya mengatup rapat.

Di lain sisi, Jongin memejamkan matanya, bibirnya sedikit terbuka merasakan kenikmatan yang begitu dalam. Kejantanannya serasa di sedot dan dipijat-pijat oleh anus Kyungsoo yang sempit, basah, dan hangat.

Yunho dan Changmin terlihat sangat iri melihat ekspresi Jongin yang benar-benar menggambarkan kenikmatan yang besar. Lubang Kyungsoo yang masih virgin pasti sangat nikmat!

Setelah beberapa menit bersabar, Jongin memutuskan untuk mengangkat tubuh Kyungsoo ke atas hingga juniornya hanya tersisa kepalanya saja, kemudian dengan sekuat tenaga yang Jongin punya, dia menurunkan tubuh Kyungsoo keras-keras.

"Akkhh!" Kyungsoo menjerit sejadinya, ketika kepala junior Jongin menumbuk tepat pada titik terdalamnya. Lubanynya serasa dikoyak paksa dengan kasar, benar – benar menyakitkan. Terlihat sedikit air mata di sudut manik cokelat Kyungsoo.

Meski didera kenikmatan yang hebat, Jongin masih memiliki hati, melihat Kyungsoo menangis kesakitan, dirinya paham jika Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak merasakan kenikmatan. Jadi Jongin memelankan tempo angkatannya pada tubuh Kyungsoo, sehingga kecepatan juniornya pun ikut melambat.

Lama-lama, Kyungsoo bisa merasakan Jongin mulai melembut, tusukannya konstan tapi tepat mengenai titik terdalamnya.

"Eghh… Ah! Ah! Ah!" Kyungsoo, mulai intens mendesah, kali ini bukan Jongin lagi yang menggerakkan tubuh Kyungsoo naik-turun, sekarang pemuda manis itu sendiri lah yang melakukannya. Kyungsoo menaik-turunkan tubuhnya membelakangi Jongin, agar kamera bisa menangkap raut wajahnya yang kini sedang berada di surga dunia.

"Ah! Ha-aah! Oh, so big! So long! Uhhh…" Gumam Kyungsoo mulai merancau tidak jelas, bibirnya yang merah mulai melantunkan kata-kata kotor yang makin membuat semua seme di ruangan itu turn on berat.

Jongin yang tangannya mulai tidak bisa diam kini bergerak mengusap-usap puting susu Kyungsoo dari belakang, tidak puas hanya dengan satu tangan, dirinya menambahkas satu lagi tangannya.

Tangan Jongin meremas-remas puting Kyungsoo seperti jeruk, menekan-nekan puting mungil yang kini memerah itu dengan ibu jarinya.

"Uuungg…. Ahhhh! Ahhh~!" Kyungsoo mengerang dan mendesah semakin keras, dua kenikmatan yang menjalar di dua titik sensitifnya benar-benar membuatnya menjadi gila dan gelap mata. Jongin tidak lagi membantunya bergerak naik-turun, namun dirinya sendirilah yang bergerak dengan sendirinya.

Yunho merekam adegan panas dihadapannya dengan keringat dingin yang makin bercucuran dan celana yang bagian selangkangannya sudah menggembung hebat. Melihat Kyungsoo yang penampilannya sungguh menggoda saat ini hanya memperburuk keadaan junior di dalam celananya saja.

Bayangkan, Kyungsoo kini tidak hanya telanjang bulat saja, tubuhnya yang seputih susu terlihat makin lembut dan berkeringat karena peluh, manik cokelatnya terlihat makin gelap karena nafsu, rambut ikalnya yang sewarna senada pun acak-acakan dengan cara yang sensual, dan jangan lupakan bibir merah yang terus mendesah itu!

Fuck, Yunho benar-benar menyumpah serapahi Jongin. Dirinya tidak menyangka jika Kyungsoo yang masih seorang gravure idol pendatang baru bisa tampil se-seksi ini.

Merasa tidak nyaman hanya diam saja sedangkan Kyungsoo terus bergerak naik-turun, Jongin membalikkan posisi Kyungsoo menjadi di bawahnya, dipindahkannya kaki Kyungsoo menjadi di pundak untuk akses yang lebih mudah.

"Ahh! Uhh… Jonggg… Ahhh!" Kyungsoo makin mendesah ketika tusukan jongin makin cepat.

"Ghhh…. Kyunggg… Hhhh…. tight… So tight!" Jongin pun tak ayal terus mendesis keenakan, juniornya serasa dipijat-pijat oleh lubang anus Kyungsoo yang basah dan hangat, tangannya yang besar kini tidak mau menganggur, tangannya kali ini bermain dengan twins ball Kyungsoo, memeras-merasnya kasar-memaksa cairan putih kental yang tak asing itu keluar dari ujung kejantanan Kyungsoo yang kecil dan kemerahan.

"Ahhh! Haaaah! Jong!" Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya seerat-eratnya, namun bibirnya tak henti mendesah, tangannya menuju selangkangannya sendiri kemudian mulai mengocok junior mungilnya itu dengan kecepatan konstan. "Ahh…! Haaa-aaah… Jong…"

Jongin yang melihat pemuda manis itu maturbasi disaat dirinya sedang mempenetrasi membuat Jongin makin beringas saja menusukkan juniornya.

"AHHH!" pemuda manis itu menjerit sejadinya begitu junior Jongin menghantam titik tersensitifnya di dalam sana. Bukannya Jongin tidak bisa menemukan 'sweet spot' Kyungsoo sedari tadi, hanya saja pemuda tampan itu tidak ingin jika permainan menjadi bosan dan cepat selesai, dirinya masih ingin bermain-main dengan tubuh tanpa cacat milik Kyungsoo lebih lama. Betapa rakusnya Jongin, tanpa mengetahui Changmin dan Yunho terus saja mengumpat tidak sabar di sela kerja mereka.

Merasa sudah bosan dengan posisinya sekarang, sekaligus tidak ingin Kyungsoo mencapai klimaksnya, Jongin mengangkat tubuh Kyungsoo, membuat juniornya keluar dari lubang Kyungsoo untuk beberpa waktu.

"Uhhh…." Kyungsoo mengerang pelan tidak suka saat lubangnya terasa kosong, tapi itu hanya beberapa detik saja. Dalam sekejab, Jongin membalikan posisi Kyungsoo menjadi menungging a'la dogy style dengan wajah menghadap kamera.

"Agghh!" pemuda manis itu kembali menjerit saat Jongin menghujamkan juniornya dalam sekali tusukan. Junior Jongin yang besar dan panjang langsung menumbuk titik terdalamnya, membuat si pemuda manis itu terbang ke surga dunia. "Aaaah…. Oh! Di-di sana! _Harder_! Ngghh…" Rancau bibir merah Kyungsoo tiada henti.

Tangan Jongin sama sekali tidak menganggur, pemuda tampan itu memasukkan dua jarinya ke dalam mulut Kyungsoo, sedangkan tangannya yang lain meremas-remas dan memainkan puting Kyungsoo yang sudah memerah dan perih. Pemuda manis itu tidak bisa apa-apa lagi ketika jari Jongin mengaduk-aduk dalam mulutnya, menekan-nekan lidahnya dengan kasar.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa mendesah tertahan sambil terus menjilati kedua jari Jongin itu, dirinya sama sekali tidak perotes, lagi pula sikap kasar dan mendominasi yang dilakukan oleh Jongin makin membuatnya _turn on_, "Hhmm… Sllrrpp… Hhhh…" desah Kyungsoo tertahan karena jari Jongin yang masih di dalam mulutnya.

Suhu di dalam hotel itu semakin panas saja, bau keringat dan pre-cum yang memabukkan bercampur menjadi satu, belum lagi desahan dan erangan berat yang menggema di dalam ruangan, membuat siapapun pasti akan tergugah birahinya. Termasuk dua cameraman profesional yang melihat persetubuhan Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

"Ggghhh… Slrpphh… Hmmm… Ugh…"

"Hhh… So tight… Hooh… So damn tight…!"

Changmin meremas juniornya sendiri yang masih terbungkus di dalam celana jeans-nya yang dri tadi terasa sempit. Melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang menggoda membuat libidonya semakin keras. Lihat saja, kulit putih mulus Kyungsoo kini mengkilap karena keringat, bibir merah yang bengkak itu dijejali dua jari Jongin-membuat desah tertahan pemuda manis itu makin menggoda, lihat pula dua _nipples_ Kyungsoo yang sudah memerah dan menegang karena dimainkan secara kasar oleh Jongin, belum lagi lubang Kyungsoo yang terus berkedut memijat dan menghisap lebih dalam junior Jongin.

Oh, fuck. Changmin ingin sekali menyelesaikan pekerjaan sialan ini,membuang kameranya dan langsung mengerjai tubuh Kyungsoo.

Yunho sendiri merasakan hal yang tidak jauh berbeda dari Changmin. Namun, sang kakak ini jauh bisa menahan nafsunya, meski bukan berarti unho tidak merasa tersiksa sama sekali melihat tubuh Kyungsoo yang begitu menggiurkan.

"AHHH!" Kyungsoo menjerit sejadinya ketika junior Jongin lagi-lagi menumbuk titik sensitifnya dengan kecepatan dan kekuatan di atas manusia normal, membuat tubuh si pemuda manis menegang, junior mungilnya serasa berdenyut-denyut, hingga akhirnya….

**CROT! CROT! CROT!**

Junior Kyungsoo terus memuntahkan sepermanya tiada henti seperti air seni, cairan putih lengket berbau khas itu mengotori bedcover yang sebenarnya sudah basah dari awal akibat keringat dan pre-cum keduanya.

Mungkin karena kali ini adalah pengalaman pertama Kyungsoo having sex, dirinya merasa begitu kelelahan ketika selesai ejakulasi atau 'klimaks'. Namun, tidak begitu dengan Jongin, pemuda bertubuh atletis itu masih terus menusuk-nusukan juniornya dengan brutal ke dalam lubang Kyungsoo untuk mengejar klimaksnya.

Tidak ingin bermain sendiri, Jongin mulai kembali merangsang junior mungil Kyungsoo, tentu tanpa menurunkan tempo tusukannya.

"Ngghhh… aaah…" Kyungsoo mulai terangsang lagi karena Jongin terus memainkan juniornya, junior mungil itu kembali berdiri menegang. Jongin mengubah posisinya kembali terbaring dengan Kyungsoo berada di bawahnya. Pemuda brtubuh atletis itu melebarkan paha Kyungsoo selebar-lebarnya hingga Yunho dan Changmin pun bisa melihat juniornya keluar-masuk di anus Kyungsoo yang terus berkedut-kedut.

"Ahhh… Jong… Ahh!" Desah Kyungsoo, jemarinya yang lentik meremas bedcover, tidak kuat mengimbangi gerakan Jongin yang kuat dan tanpa ampun, sepertinya lawan mainnya itu sama sekali tidak memberikan Kyungsoo kesempatan untuk bernapas lega.

"Oghh… Hhh… So tight…" rancau Jongin keenakan, anus Kyungsoo terus menghisap dan memijatnya, Jongin menundukan badannya, hingga wajahnya tepat di dada Kyungsoo-atau lebih tepatnya berada di depan puting susu Kyungsoo. Jongin menjulurkan lidahnya yang basah dan membelai puting Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi sudah menegang.

"Slrrrp… Hmmppp…" suara jilatan lidah Jongin pada puting Kyungsoo terdengar begitu jelas, tidak hanya menjilat, Jongin juga menghisap dan menggigit puting Kyungsoo hingga Kyungsoo sedikit memekik kesakitan karena gigitan kasar si pemuda atletis.

Tidak lama kemudian, tubuh Kyungsoo kembali menegang, Jongin bisa merasakan dinding-dinding rectum Kyungsoo mengapitnya erat.

"AHHH!" Kyungsoo ejakulasi untuk kedua kalinya, cairannya menyembur kemana mana, dari perutnya hingga bawah dagu Jongin. Tubuh Kyungsoo sekarang benar-benar berlumuran spermanya sendiri. Di sisi lain, Jongin pun mengerang hebat seperti hewan buas ketika lubang Kyungsoo menjepitnya begitu erat, seakan memeras spermanya untuk keluar.

"Nghh! Ogghh…!" Jongin mencengkram pinggul Kyungsoo kuat-kuat, kemudian menusukan juniornya dalam-dalam. "AKHHH!"

Kyungsoo bisa merasakan lubangnya terisi oleh sesuatu yang hangat. Namun, sebelum Jongin selesai menyemburkan spermanya, pemuda tampan itu dengan cepat menarik juniornya, keluar dari lubang Kyungsoo.

"BUKA MULUTMU!" Teriak Jongin tak sabar.

Kyungsoo yang tidak mengerti harus apa hanya menurut saja dan membuka mulutnya.

CROT! CROT! CROT!

Ada sekitar tujuh hingga delapan tembakan sperma yang keluar dari ujung junior Jongin, tentu saja sperma itu tidak tepat mengenai mulut Kyungsoo, sebagian besar semprotan sperma itu mengenai wajah Kyungsoo.

"Ahhh…" gumamnya lega, jujur saja, Jongin tidak pernah ejakulasi sehebat ini. Selesai dengan klimaksnya, pemuda tampan itu berjalan meninggalkan kasur, membiarkan Kyungsoo terbaring kelelahan dengan wajah berlumuran sperma.

"CUT!" Ucap Yunho sambil menepuk tangannya sekali dengan keras, menandakan rekaman sudah usai. Mendengar itu, Jongin menghela napas lega, Kyungsoo pun bersyukur dalam hati karena syuting AV pertamanya berakhir dengan baik. Jongin berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk mengambil bathrobe-nya.

Changmin sendiri mendekat ke arah Kyungsoo, memotret secara close-up wajah Kyungsoo yang kelelahan dan belepotan sperma.

Klik!

Klik!

Klik!

Changmin mengambil beberapa angle memotret agar mendapatkan secara maksimal setiap wajah kelelahan Kyungsoo. Usai memotret, Changmin melepas lensa tele pada kameranya, kemudian menutup lensa makro dengan penutup lensanya.

Changmin memasukan kameranya ke dalam tas, mata hitamnya refleks melihat ke arah Kyungsoo. Keputusan yang salah, pemuda manis itu makin tampak menggiurkan dan sensual dengan tubuh yang berlumuran sperma, bibir merahnya terbuka sedikit, dadanya naik-turun karena nafasnya masih belum stabil. Oh oh, otak Changmin sudah membeku sekarang.

Sedikit penasaran, pemuda berpostur tinggi itu menyentuh ujung puting Kyungsoo menggunakan jari telunjuknya.

"Ngggg…" Kyungsoo menggeliat dan mengerang halus, tubuhnya masih sensitif akan sentuhan.

Changmin makin berani, kini jarinya tidak hanya menekan dan mengelus peln puting Kyungsoo, pemuda tinggi itu kini mencubit dan memelintir puting Kyungsoo hingga menegang, "Ahhhh…!" Kyungsoo menjerit dan membuka matanya, sangat kaget ketika melihat Changmin kini menindihnya sambil terus merangsang putingnya.

Yunho sendiri melihat adiknya yang mulai lancang dengan menyentuh Kyungsoo jadi tegang seketika, merasa begitu iri karena Changmin seakan mencuri start mendahuluinya. Begitu selesai mengemasi peralatannya, Yunho langsung berjalan mendekati tubuh Kyungsoo yang kini sedang ditindih oleh Changmin. Tidak ingin ketinggalan, pemuda tampan bermata foxy itu mengarahkan tangannya dan mencengkram junior Kyungsoo kuat.

"Ahhhhh!" Kyungsoo kembali menjerit kaget, junior mungilnya yang masih basah akibat ejakulasi, kini sudah dirangsang lagi oleh Yunho, cameraman handal itu meremas dan mulai mengocok juniornya.

Kyungsoo yang tenaganya benar-benar terkuras habis tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa ketika dua orang pria tampan nan charming mulai mengerjai tubuhnya, dadanya menegang dibawah sentuhan Changmin, sedangkan juniornya makin mengeras saja begitu disentuh dan dimanjakan Yunho.

"Ngghh…! Uhhh…." Gumam Kyungsoo pelan, tenggorokannya sudah tidak begitu sanggup lagi untuk mendesah kuat meski ingin.

Changmin menghisap puting kanan Kyungsoo yang sudah basah bekas air liur Jongin, sedangkan tangannya memainkan puting Kyungsoo yang satunya dengan meremas dan menekannya cukup keras. Yunho yang bermain di bagian selangkangan Kyungsoo kini mengemut dan menghisap testis Kyungsoo, tidak begitu sulit bagi Yunho karena ukuran twin balls si pemuda manis memiliki ukuran imut, tidak begitu besar dan tidak tumbuh bulu sedikit pun.

Jongin yang baru saja membilas tubuhnya sejenak keluar dari kamar mandi masih menggunakan bathrobe, tentu saja masih tanpa pakaian apa pun di balik baju mandinya itu.

"Wooow!" gumamnya pelan saat meihat kini Kyungsoo sedang dimanjakan oleh dua orang pemuda di atas ranjang. Melihat wajah pemuda manis yang nampak kelelahan, tapi juga terangsang dalam satu waktu itu membuat libidonya kembali terangsang.

Changmin dan Yunho kini sudah dalam keadaan telanjang sambil terus mengerjai tubuh Kyungsoo yang sudah tidak bertenaga lagi untuk protes atau melawan.

Oh, god sungguh pemandangan yang menggiurkan… tidak pernah Jongin begini haus akan seks pada seseorang! "Boleh aku ikut bergabung?" ucap Jongin sambil kembali membuka bathrobe-nya, memperlihatkan tubuh atletisnya yang masih basah.

Changmin bergumam tidak suka, merasa tidak adil karena sedari tadi Jongin sudah memonopoli Kyungsoo untuk dirinya sendiri. Yunho pun sepertinya sependapat dengan Changmin, terlihat dari pandangan matanya yang tidak rela.

Jongin sangat tahu arti tatapan keduanya, "ayolah… aku tidak akan menyentuh lubangnya…" tawar Jongin sambil beracak pinggang.

Yunho menghentikan blow job-nya untuk berpikir sejenak, Kyungsoo sendiri tidak menjawab apa-apa, sedikit mengerang kecewa saat ruang hangat nan basah Yunho tidak lagi menyelimuti junior sensitifnya.

"Baiklah, tapi tepati kata-katamu." Ucap Yunho pada akhirnya, Jongin tersenyum puas, langsung mendekat ke arah tubuh Kyungsoo. Pemuda berlesung pipi itu memposisikan berjongkok di dada Kyungsoo, jadi pemuda manis itu tidak sepenuhnya tertindih Jongin, sementara Changmin kini berpindah posisi mulutnya tidak lagi memanjakan puting Kyungsoo, tapi mulai mengemut kejantanan si pemuda manis, sedangkan Yunho beralih kesibukan dengan menjilati lubang Kyungsoo.

"Hm-hm… Slrrp…" gumam Changmin, dirinya begitu tergila-gila dengan tubuh Kyungsoo yang sensitif dan lenguhannya yang manis.

Jongin sendiri yng juga ingin ikut mengambil aksi kini menyodorkan kejantanan kebanggaannya pada Kyungsoo untuk di oral. Pemuda berlesung pipi itu menggesek-gesekan ujung juniornya dengan bibir si pemuda manis sambil tersenyum penuh makna.

Kyungsoo yang mengerti maksudnya, perlahan membuka belah bibirnya, menjulurkan lidahnya sedikit untuk membelai ujung junior Jongin.

"Ahh…" Jongin mengerang kecil, merasakan lidah basah Kyungsoo menyentuh ujung juniornya, kemudian pemuda manis itu mulai membuka mulutnya agak lebar untuk mengemut kepala junior si pemuda berlesung pipi. Kyungsoo kali ini tidak begitu terburu-buru, karena tidak ada kamera yang akan menyorotnya untuk bersikap lebih agresif.

Ya tuhan, mimpi apa dirinya kemarin? Hingga saat ini dirinya bisa dimanja oleh tiga pria tampan sekaligus!

"Uhgkk!" Kyungsoo menjerit kaget di tengah kulumannya, ternyata Yunho kini sedang memasukkan tiga buah jarinya langsung ke dalam anusnya. Memang sih, anusnya masih berisi sperma Jongin yang otomatis membuat lubangnya jauh lebih mudah dimasuki.

"Ohh! Lubangmu masih basah, Kyung…." ucap Yunho sambil menggerakkan jari-jarinya in-out seperti gerakan saat penetrasi.

"Hmmm! Slrrrp! Slrrrp! Slrrp!" Kyungsoo cuma bisa mendesah tertahan karena junior Jongin menyumpal mulutnya.

Di sisi lain, Changmin yang dari tadi mengoral junior Kyungsoo sekarang mulai menggerakkan kepalanya naik turun sambil terus menghisap pada ujung junior Kyungsoo yang mungil.

Siapa pun yang melihat keadaan keempatnya sekarang pasti akan langsung turn on dalam sekejab. Pendingin ruangan tampak tidak berarti jika dibandingkan dengan panasnya hasrat dan gairah untuk saling mencumbu. Keempatnya berkeringat sambil terus mendengungkan suara-suara kenikmatan duniawi.

"U-ughh… Hmm… Slllrrpp…"

"Ngghh… Hhhhh…. Ogh..!"

Dimanja di banyak bagian sensitifnya, tubuh Kyungsoo tak lama kemudian kembali menegang, tangannya meremas junior Jongin sedikit keras, kemudian menghisap kepala junior berukuran tidak biasa itu kuat-kuat.

"Ngggghhh!"

**CROT! CROT!**

Junior mungil Kyungsoo mengeluarkan seluruh hasratnya tepat di dalam mulut Changmin, cairan putih nan kental itu keluar cukup banyak meski tidak seberapa jika dibandingkan dengan ejakulasi pertamanya saat syuting video tadi.

"Hm~! Slllrrrp!" Changmin menghisap habis sperma Kyungsoo, menjilat sedikit pada beberapa tetesan yang mengalir jatuh ke testis di bawahnya seakan setiap tetes sperma milik si pemuda manis sangatlah berharga. Jongin sendiri mengeluarkan juniornya untuk sementara dari mulut Kyungsoo, pemuda berlesung pipi itu mulai menjilati dan memberi kiss mark pada leher jenjang si pemuda manis.

"Aa…Aaah!" Kyungsoo mengerang saat Jongin menggigit lehernya keras lehernya terasa sedikit perih karena gigi-gigi si pemuda bermarga Kim yang hampir merobek kulit sensitifnya. Setelah terlihat tanda merah yang cukup kentara, bibir Jongin mendekt ke arah wajah Kyungsoo, mengecup wajah manis yang masih lengket akibat spermanya saat syuting awal tadi.

Namun, wajah Kyungsoo yang lengket dan bau sperma malah membuat Jongin semakin turn on saja. Cukup puas merasakan sedikit spermanya sendiri dari wajah Kyungsoo, bibir Jongin kini ganti mengecup dan mengemut belah bibir Kyungsoo yang lembut dan memabukkan itu.

"Ngghh… Cpkk… Cpkhh…" Suara liur saling beradu dan bibir yang mengecup liar yang kini gilirannya terdengar.

Yunho yang merasa lubang Kyungsoo sudah agak melebar akibat jari-jarinya yang sedari tadi bergerak in-out, kali ini memutuskan untuk berhenti dan mulai melumuri kejantanannya dengan lotion. Changmin tahu benar kalau kakaknya itu ingin segera mempenetrasi Kyungsoo, dirinya yang juga tidak mau kalah ikut melumuri juniornya dengan lotion.

Tidak ingin didahului, Yunho buru-buru memposisikan juniornya di depan anus Kyungsoo, kemudian memasukkannya dalam sekali hentakkan keras.

Kyungsoo mendorong dada Jongin, membuat pautan bibir keduanya terlepas. Pemuda manis itu memekik kesakitan, "Akkkhhh!"

Meski lubang Kyungsoo tadi telah dikoyak oleh junior besar Jongin, tetap saja anusnya masih belum terbiasa menerima junior masuk begitu tiba-tiba ke dalamnya, apalagi ukuran Yunho tidak berbeda dari Jongin.

"Hhhh… Hhhhh…" Napas Kyungsoo langsung menjadi pendek, dirinya masih bersyukur karena Yunho tidak langsung menggerakkan juniornya dan memberikan Kyungsoo sedikit waktu untuk beradap tasi. Namun, ternyata sebenarnya Kyungsoo salah besar. Yunho tidak menggerakkan dirinya bukan agar Kyungsoo dapat beradaptasi, tapi…

JLEB!

"AKHHH!" Kyungsoo menjerit dua kali lebih keras dari sebelumnya, bahkan hingga tenggorokannya terasa sakit sekarang. Bagaimana tidak? Lubangnya yang sudah berisi junior Yunho, dipaksa untuk membuka lebih lebar lagi untuk menerima junior Changmin sekaligus! Ya, bisa dibilang dengan sebutan _'double penetration'_.

"Nghhh…. Oh…" Changmin sendiri memejamkan matanya sambil mengerang penuh nikmat, berbanding terbalik dengan Kyungsoo yang sangat kesakitan saat ini. Pemuda manis itu bisa merasakan dua benda keras di dalam lubangnya itu terus berdenyut.

Terlihat sangat jelas jika pemuda berambut kecokelatan dengan kulit putih susu itu kini sedang kesakitan akibat Changmin dan Yunho yang ada di dalam tubuhnya bersamaan. Hal ini membuat Jongin merasa sedikit kasihan, "jangan fokus dengan rasa sakitnya, rileks saja…" ucap Jongin menenangkan Kyungsoo, mengecup bibir pemuda manis itu lembut, kemudian mengecup leher putihnya yang jenjang. Sepertinya ucapan Jongin cukup berhasil, karena Kyungsoo mulai terlihat tenang dan nafasnya sudah teratur.

Changmin dan Yunho mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan arah yang berlawanan, ketika Yunho menusukkan juniornya, maka Changmin akan menarik juniornya hingga hampir keluar, seperti itu terus dengan gerakan konstan dan pelan.

"Ah… Nggg…." Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya, dahinya bercucuran peluh dan bibirnya terbuka separuh. Sepertinya Kyungsoo sudah bisa merasakan kenikmatannya, lubangnya terasa disodok tanpa henti karena dua junior di dalam lubangnya terus menusuk prostatnya bergantian. "Ah…. ah! Ah!" Kyungsoo mengerang putus-putus dengan suara yang sangat menggoda.

Jongin menyodorkan juniornya di depan bibir Kyungsoo untuk kembali dimanja. Pemuda bermbut ikal kecokelatan itu mulai membuka mulutnya dan mengemut junior Jongin lagi. "Hmmmp…. slllrpp… slrrrppp…"

"Oh… fuck… so tight !" Desah Yunho, tangannya kini meremas-remas twins ball Kyungsoo dengan keras. Lubang Kyungsoo benar-benar hangat, basah dan sempit! Juniornya serasa dihisap dan dipijat-pijat oleh dinding rectum Kyungsoo! Belum lagi sensasi gesekan juniornya dengan junior Changmin yang beradu, sungguh kenikmatan yang berlibat-lipat pada titik sensitifnya.

"Oh! SSShh…. Uhh…" Changmin pun mendesah dengan suara berat yang tidak kalah kerasnya dengan Yunho, matanya terpejam penuh nikmat, tapi tentu saja tanpa memelankan tempo tusukannya. Tangannya bergerak memeras dan mengocok kejantanan Kyungsoo.

Si pemuda manis yang mulutnya disumpal dengan junior Jongin mengerang tertahan, juniornya dan testisnya dikocok oleh dua tangan orang yang berbeda. "Ngghhh…. Ummm…"

Kyungsoo yang mengeram sambil mengemut juniornya membuat sang pemilik jadi ikut merasakan nikmat, "Ah… fuck, mulutmu nikmat, Kyung… Oh!" desahnya sambil mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya seakan sedang mempenetrasi mulut Kyungsoo.

Ya, ampun… bagaimana dirinya bisa bertahan dengan semua lubangnya dipenetrasi oleh tiga buah junior berukuran tidak biasa di dalam anus dan mulutnya.

Changmin mempercepat tempo tusukannya, Yunho otomatis ikut menyesuaikan tempo tusukannya. Ya tuhan, tubuh Kyungsoo benar-benar nikmat! Kulitnya yang sehalus bayi dan sensitif membuatnya tergila-gila! Semakin cepat keduanya menggenjot junior mereka, lubang Kyungsoo makin berdenyut dan menghisap milik Changmin dan Yunho begitu erat.

Pandangan Kyungsoo semakin buram, tangannya mencengkram bed cover, dan mulutnya menghisap junior Jongin dengan keras untuk meredam jeritannya, "Mmmmhh…!"

_**CROT!**_

_**CROT!**_

_**CROT!**_

Junior mungil Kyungsoo menyemprotkan spermanya tidak beraturan, beberapa mengenai punggung Jongin, namun sebagian besar mengenai tangan Changmin dan Yunho yang dari tadi bermain dengan junior milik si pemuda berpipi chubby.

Lubang Kyungsoo yang berkontrasi dengan ejakulasinya kontan menghisap dua junior yang berada di dalamnya kuat-kuat, memaksa milik Changmin dan Yunho keluar beberapa detik kemudian dengan erangan yang menggema bagaikan binatang buas.

_**CROT!**_

_**CROT!**_

_**CROT!**_

_**CROT!**_

Tembakan-tembakan sperma datang bertubi-tubi memenuhi lubang Kyungsoo, dirinya bisa merasakan lelehan sperma yang begitu banyak bahkan mengalir keluar dari lubangnya. Begitu basah dan hangat sperma-sperma itu di dalam lubangnya.

"Hmm…" Kyungsoo menggeram pelan. Jongin sendiri sudah mencapai batasnya, tidak bersalang begitu lama, pemuda berkulit tan itu menarik juniornya hingga hampir keluar dari mulut Kyungsoo, kemudian menghujamkan juniornya kembali dalam-dalam.

"Uhhkk!" Kyungsoo tersedak begitu junior Jongin menghantam kerongkongannya.

_**CROT!**_

_**CROT!**_

_**CROT!**_

"Ah, haaahh !" ucap Jongin penuh nikmat sambil terus menembakkan spermanya tepat di dalam mulut Kyungsoo.

Yunho, Changmin, dan Jongin membaringkan tubuhnya karena begitu lelah di atas kasur king size penuh peluh dan sperma itu. Oh, mereka sudah lelah untuk peduli dengan kebersihan sekarang.

Namun, beberapa menit kemudian, Changmin segera bangkit dari posisinya dengan tersenyum. "guys, bagaimana kalau 'ronde' selanjutnya?"

Oh yeah…

Mereka mulai lagi, dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa pasrah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

AV(adult video)-nya dan foto having seks-nya dengan Jongin sudah beredar di pasaran seminggu yang lalu, cukup kontroversial, mengingat Jongin sendiri merupakan aktor terkenal dan Kyungsoo sebelumnya juga cukup sering tampil di majalah dewasa. Tidak heran dengan ketenaran keduanya, video seksual itu bisa menjadi begitu laku.

Semenjak saat itu, banyak sekali penawaran berdatangan ke arah Kyungsoo. Dari pemotretan, syuting blue film, hingga bayaran tinggi untuk one night stand.

Kebanyakan Kyungsoo tolak, apalagi ajakan untuk having sex bayaran. Please deh, dirinya ini bukan gigolo murah yang bisa dibeli untuk digunakan semalam. Namun, ada satu lagi alasan mengapa dirinya tidak menerima siapapun yang mengajaknya having sex bayaran.

"Kyung, Yunho-ssi mengirimkan bunga dan cokelat ini untukmu tadi." Ucap Suho managernya sambil memberikan pada Kyungsoo sebuket besar mawar merah dan sekotak besar cokelat mahal, "Lalu…. ada pesan dari Changmin-ssi, dia menanyakan jadwalmu karena Changmin akan mengajakmu nonton besok, dan ah… aku hampir lupa, Jongin-ssi sudah menunggumu di luar."

Kyungsoo tersenyum dan mengganti bajunya, "Thanks, _hyung_…" ucapnya sambil buru-buru berbenah.

"Jadi…?"

Kyungsoo berhenti dari kegiatannya dan menatap Shindong, "Apanya yang 'jadi'?"

"Tentunya yang ku maksud adalah 'jadi kau menyukai siapa?'." Ucap Shindong agak kesal.

Pemuda manis itu terdiam beberapa saat. Nampak sedang berpikir. Namun, beberapa detik kemudian Kyungsoo tersenyum, "Bagaimana kalau kita lihat saja nanti?" ucapnya penuh misteri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**


End file.
